1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support apparatus and, more particularly, to such a support apparatus which is particularly well suited to providing support to body portions while accommodating and facilitating bodily movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Problems associated with bodily support exist for both animals and human beings in that, at certain times and under certain conditions, stresses can develop which interfere with, or otherwise compromise bodily functioning. For example, in both animals and human beings the condition of pregnancy, particularly in the latter stages, creates muscular and other bodily stresses which substantially compromise normal bodily functioning. The stresses involved affect both general bodily comfort as well as mobility. There is a wide variety of other bodily conditions which can also present these and other difficulties. Thus, patients recovering from surgery, the obese, persons with back injuries and a host of other physical conditions can experience such bodily stresses.
The prior art is replete with many types of devices developed for the purpose of assisting in such circumstances. The particular form of such prior art devices has varied to some extent, depending upon the specific condition for which they were designed. For example, in the case of pregnant women and people of either sex who otherwise have protruding abdomens, discomfort in the abdominal area and pain in the lower back is experienced even without attempting normal activities. Attempts to engage in normal activities, such as walking, climbing stairs, carrying light loads, or moving from a sitting, or reclining, position to a standing position, further aggravate the pain and discomfort. In the case of pregnant women, this pain and discomfort is exacerbated during the latter stages of pregnancy.
Prior art efforts to remedy these conditions and to alleviate the associated pain typically involve the use of a support adapted to be worn about a person's back and abdomen. However, such conventional supports which wrap around a person's abdomen are frequently uncomfortable. Furthermore, such conventional back supports do not evenly support the protruding abdomen, or act to stabilize the protruding abdomen, or serve to keep the protruding abdomen properly positioned rather than shifting from side to side as the person moves.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,639, issued to Marcus on Oct. 29, 1991 discloses a back support adapted to be worn about a person's waist. The back support has a resiliently compressible, flexible elongated back pad, a pair of resiliently compressible, flexible elongated side pads and an elastic and flexible strap. The back pad and side pads are configured and dimensioned to be positioned against the person's lower back and sides. The back pad is filled with a suitable resiliently compressible filler, such as foam, and has stitching therethrough which compresses the filler in different areas and to different degrees. Each of the side pads is attached, at one end, to a respective end of the back pad. The strap releasably interconnects the side pads adjustably to fit the back support about the waist. The strap is bifurcated forming an upper portion and a lower portion so that the portions of the strap can be disposed on the top and bottom of the protruding abdomen. The lower portion of the strap is configured and dimensioned to support, at least partially, the protruding abdomen. The upper portion of the strap is configured and dimensioned to stabilize the position of the protruding abdomen. The back support can include a resiliently elastic cover extending between and connecting the upper and lower portions of the strap. The lower portion of the strap provides the majority of the support for the abdomen, but applies a significant resulting force to the lower back. This device produces uneven support across the abdomen, resulting in unequal weight distribution placed on the support and a significant downward force placed on the lower back.
Another representative prior art patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,496 issued to Walker on Feb. 20, 1996. This patent is directed to a garment intended to provide comforting support to the abdomen when the person is in a reclining position. The garment is particularly adapted for use by pregnant women, but can also be worn by others in need of abdominal support. The garment includes a non-padded, expandable front panel attached to two side panels constructed of layered padding encased in soft material. The side panels extend into back flaps that secure the garment at the back. The back flaps include adjustable fasteners. The layered padding in the side panels provides more cushioning support toward the front, or anterior, portion of the abdomen. The garment is designed for use by pregnant women only when they are attempting to rest, sleep, or exercise while in the reclining position. The limitations of such devices, since they provide no assistance while engaging in normal activities, is apparent.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a support apparatus which was adaptable for usage in a wide variety of operative environments and including usage on both animals and human beings; which was particularly well suited to usage by human beings in the support of body portions such as a protruding abdomen and, more specifically, by pregnant women; which accommodated and facilitated bodily movement during normal activities; which was comfortable during use over long periods of time without burdening the person wearing the apparatus or any particular portions of the body; and which was otherwise entirely successful in achieving its operational objectives.